The Internet of Things (IoT) allows for the internetworking of devices to exchange data among themselves to enable sophisticated functionality. For example, assistant devices configured for home automation can exchange data with other devices to allow for the control and automation of lighting, air conditioning systems, security, etc. Thus, a smart home environment includes a number of devices that need to connect to the home's wireless network to exchange data. Existing solutions require users to leverage a graphical user interface (GUI) running on a mobile device to communicate with the IoT devices (e.g., lights, thermostat, audio equipment).